


Hold my hand

by SecondThe



Category: Marvel, Post-Avengers: Civil war, Post-Spiderman homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity war part 1 - Fandom
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Stephen Strange, Stephen and Tony love each other, Stephen is Petras dad, Team Iron Man, Team Tony, Tony deserves better, Tony is Petras dad, but they will, father-daughter, not team Cap friendly, protective Petra Parker, they just don't know it yet, they're dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondThe/pseuds/SecondThe
Summary: Petra Parker protects her family. If that means protecting her father from his so called "friends" then so be it.Never let it be said that Petra was weak. She drew strength from the people she surrounds herself with.If needs be, she'd burn the universe for Tony and Stephen as they were her fathers. (She just had to get them together).





	1. Chapter 1

Petra Parker has had many adult figures in her life, from her parents who she didn't really know, to her Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

The most surprising figure to enter her life was Mr Stark (Tony her mind automatically supplied). 

When he had called upon her to help him bring in Captain Rogers she was surprised. I mean The Tony Stark, The IronMan could have callled anyone but he chose her. 

She thought that after that they wouldn't see each other again but that was far from the truth. After everything that had happened with the Vulture and the tragic death of Aunt May, he had become her constant. 

Which led to where she was now. 

If you'd have asked her years ago if she'd be sat around the common room of Tony's tower she would have laughed so hard she cried but now it was one of two places she consided home. 

Tony on the other hand had though that life couldn't throw anymore surprises his way but it seems the universe wasn't done with him yet. 

When he had first met Petra he had been impressed. Not only had she been Spiderman, but she had made the webbing and suit from absolutely nothing. 

As much as he'd once hate to admit, the girl had quickly latched onto the hole which was supposed to be his heart. 

Watching the way she interacted with Rhodey or Pepper or some of the newer members warmed his heart and reminded him that even if he'd lost the people he realised wasn't his friends, he had people who truly, genuinely cared about him. Tony Stark. 

"Seriously Rhodey Vision has an excuse, he's not even that old but you,how could you have not watched Star Wars, not only is it a cinematic masterpiece; but, your best friends with Tony. Who's a total dork"

"Honestly kid I love you. Everyone thinks he's cool 'cause he's IronMan that they don't realise he really is a dork." The smile on Rhodeys face was something Tony hadn't seen in a while. 

Visions head tilted to the side with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well that makes no sense his name literally means father-" 

"Vision-"  
A loud laugh echoed around the room surprisingly coming from Tony. Trust Vision to spoil one of the biggest plot twists by researching the film himself. The laughter however abruptly cut off. 

"I can hear everything you're all saying and I'll have you know, just because I like the film doesn't mean I'm a dork-" "Tony you know all the words" "-yes I'm aware of that but it's an amazing film."

"You know what you can tell he's been around you too long Mr Stark-" "hey" "-he's exactly like you" Petra knew her words meant a lot to Tony as he paused as if he was about to answer before a soft smile spread across his face. 

"Who's like who?", Stephen Strange asked as entering the room through a portal in the middle of the floor. 

When Petra had first met Stephen she found him amazing about as amazing as Tony. At the beginning when they were first finding their footing around one and other they including Tony bantered back and forth with one liners or sarcastic comments. The three were so alike it was uncanny really. 

When he was introduced to Tony both she and Rhodes knew that they'd be trouble and they were correct. Honestly, the pair of them were like children trying to one up each other in everything they did. It wasn't until they found and understanding in Petra herself that they settled down into a routine. 

"Vision is like Tony. Too smart for his own good."

With a low hum Stephens lips twisted into his usual half smile. Even though he didn't reply, everyone knew he agreed with them. It helped that after spending months together learning everything about one and other they could tell when words were needed or not. 

That was the difference between the rouges and his family, they were just that. Family. 

A comfortable silence settled around them, the only sound happening was the shift of Petra who turned herself to settle down with her head in Visions lap. A position the two found themself frequently in. 

The opening of the elevator disturbed their peaceful states as a solemn looking pepper made her way towards them. 

Stopping in the centre of the room to ensure everyone's attention was on her, she spoke the words she wished wasn't true as she knew they'd extinguish the light that was slowly building in Tony. 

"I just got off the phone with Ross, Rogers and the rest of them have been pardoned."

Once the words were out of her mouth you could physically see the horror on Tony's face. A hand came up to rest against his chest, and obvious reflex he had gotten from Siberia. 

Petra having seen what Tony had done, removed herself from Vision to sit in Tony's lap. Lacing their hands together. Everyone it seems had gravitated closer or as close to Tony as they could get. 

Even the clock of levitation removed itself to settle around both Tony and Petra as if it could shield them both from harm. 

"There's more. They'll be here tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found the group sat waiting in a conference room in the compound for the rogues (dubbed by Petra and most of the world) to make their way through to discuss terms of the Accords and their stay. 

Petra herself was suspended in the corner of the ceiling using the stickiness the spider bite gave her to stay high enough that you'd have to know she was there to see her but low enough that she could leap down and protect the others in the room if needs be. 

Tony was sat at the far end of the table with his back towards the large floor legnth window. A seat where he could see everything at once. To his left sat Rhodey posture perfect and face emotionless except for the storm raging behind in his eyes. and to his right sat Stephen a mask of indifference as if he wasn't bothered by being there. The only give away of anything being wrong was the subtle way he kept himself close to Tony. Close enough that he could feel the heat from him but, with enough space to allow Tony and himself room to move if needed. 

Vision was floating behind the three closest to Petra having refused to sit down with the others coming. His posture showed his care for the people he learned to recognise as family but everything else screamed his unwillingness to have those people who had heart them. The women he thought had cared for him until she had physically and emotionally hurt him. If it came down to it, he'd hurt them all. 

The opening of the door had the all shifting, waiting for the show that was about to begin. 

Pepper was the first to enter, face pinched in annoyance. She truly didn't understand the need for them to be allowed back, most of all, she didn't want them anywhere near Petra, Tony or the others but, especially Tony after everything they did to him. How they'd left him. Just thinking about it cause her fists to clench before she had to remind herself that he was there and safe surrounded by people who truly cared for him. 

When thinking back to the message she received from Petra who at the time she didn't know, was one of the scariest things she'd ever witnessed. Having ordered Friday to send a jet to the location she wasn't prepared for what she'd see. From broken bones to bloodied skin he was the picture of a broken master piece only the creator or in this case, creators hadn't bothered to check if the finished product was fine.

It was funny she thought, that after having met Petra it was easy to see how she cared for him. Not because he was Ironman, but for the person she knew he was. That was one of the reasons Pepper adored the teen. She made Tony the person he never believed he could be. A dad. 

The next people to come through were Steve Rogers. No longer was he Captain America or anything close in her eyes. Walking in tandem with him was unsurprisingly Sam Wilson. Petra had to physically put a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter in. The way Sam followed the man unwillingly, it was just laughable but, if she were to laugh, she'd be caught. 

After looking at the others in the room and completely missing Petra as she'd intended, his gaze zeroed in at the closeness between Tony and the unknown man. Paying the least attention to Rhodey or Vision only checking to see who was with Tony. A familiar emotion shot through him one in which he pushed down replacing it with anger. 

Sam also looked around the room stopping longer to look at Rhodeys legs a look which said man saw. With a raise of eyebrows Rhodey silently dared the man to keep looking. A look which had Sam looking away quickly. 

The unknown one, 'Scott' Tony's mind supplied as if it needed to. The way he walked as if he actually was of great importance not only amused him, it also left Petra silently seething wondering why a man with who didn't know why he was fighting; fought. Tony, he didn't even spare the man another thought, he knew all he needed about the man whom fought against him in a battle that he was not needed. 'First impressions and all that' Tony's mind so helplessly thought. Letting out a quite snort. So quite only Petras hearing which was more advanced than Rogers heard. He took a seat next to Sam legs kicked out as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

Natasha face ever the emotionless one walked in with her usual sway of hip and of course pretty face as if that could distract everyone from her ugly inside. She too toke a seat close to Steve showing a clear divide. 

That last two were ones Petra, Vision and Stephen were anticipating. Vision although hadn't known much about liking someone like he had Wanda spoke with Petra before they came. 

"I need help with something Petra," the fact that he'd used her actual name and not 'Spider' a nickname he dubbed his and his alone alerted her to the seriousness of his question. Giving him her full attention, she waited for him to continue. "With the return of the Rogues, I'm unsure of how I should deal with Wanda. I was hoping perhaps you could help?" 

Sometimes, Petra forgot how truly young and innocent Vision actually was due to how powerful he was. "I don't know what to say." Giving herself time to really think, she took Visions hand and sat him down on the chair knowing she'd have to make sure she didn't influence what he'd do. "Everything I know about Wanda, everything I've read or heard makes me hate her. From what she did to Tony to what she did to you. I know, I know you cared for her and I know you thought she cared for you but if you want my honest opinion, I'd say never speak to her or even think about her again."

Opening his mouth to speak Vision quickly closed it again seeing as Petra has not finished speaking. "But as you're friend I'm going to tell you to decide when you see her. It's easy to say we'll do this but when they're there, right in front of you it's different. What you really need to do is think about if you truly do care for her as you think or if you cared because you thought she was the only one who did. Be that the case, I want you to know you've got me and Tony and Stephen, Rhodey and Pepper. You've met even more people and you'll meet know people and when you do, when they get to know you and they will, they'll realise how great you actually are". 

Stephen had been wanting to meet the so call 'witch' having heard and seen what she'd done to Tony's mind. Clint he didn't really care about him. But he knew Petra would have something to say. 

The way Wanda walked side by side with Clint grated on Petras nerves. The young girl was barley holding back. After seeing the tightening of Tony's muscles as he saw the two walk in had he nearly swinging down and destroying them there and then. 

Wanda walked as if she was the most powerful one in the room. As if because she could control a persons brain she could do what ever she wanted. As if. She dragged her seat close to Natasha. It seemed, she was trying to portray innocence which she didn't have. 

Clint was exactly like Wanda. A swagger in every step he took made him look more moronic than anything Petra thought. She knew he was one to watch as he had words as weapons. All of them did. 

Once everyone was seated at the table the Rouges all looked to Rogers as if he was going to lead the conversation. Once before, Tony might have let this happen but now he didn't need to listen to them. They needed to listen to him. 

"I'm going to say this once and only once so you better be ready. I've had meeting after meeting to change certain aspects of the accords and if you've read them which you should have having signed them, you'll already know most of it. The reason we haven't got an official member of the UN doing this is because they thought it'd be best coming from me. So here goes."

And thus it began. For awhile, it was going fine. He'd gotten through most of the changed accords. He'd explained how they know had a chance to override in extreme circumstances. Another one which got a few raised eyes brows (not that he cared), was when mentioning masked individuals.

Straight away they'd tried to jump in with demands about Spiderman which he shut down straight away. "Masked individuals such as Spiderman or Daredevil have a right to keep their identities a secret thus not only protecting themselves, but friends or family that might be used against them. I'll hear no more about it."

More and more details came of the changes that not only Tony himself made, but other individuals like Petra and daredevil had a hand in as well. 

"So let's discuss living arrangements. Like in the package you received before coming her, you'll be staying at the old Avengers compound until something more permanent-" Tony about to continue before he was being interrupted by Steve. Petra who had remained unseen, silent and still began to subtly lower herself on a single piece of webbing knowing what was about to come next, wouldn't be a good thing. 

"Now wait a minute Tony." Steve knew Tony would be like this, act as if they weren't friends or like he didn't know them and try to leave Then somewhere he didn't have to see them. Well Steve thought. He wasn't having it. 

"We'll be living with you in this compound like we discussed with the UN officials. Now-" The unknown man interrupted him this time. Voice deep and steady with a noticeable trace of smugness that they all heard. 

"If I may," he looked at Tony who was fighting a smile that he couldn't keep from his face before speaking once more. " I came to the conclusion that you've read the terms and agreements for coming back here and in that agreement, it specifically stated in black and white how you'll be living in the old Avengers compound which as you obviously know has been taken over by the UN"

Clints faced twisted into an ugly sneer his anger rising tenfold. "Typical Stark. Throws things away when he can't be bothered with them."

Wanda joined in red energy surrounding her hands, a glare directed in Tony's direction. "We need clothes and new weapons. You owe us that at and that's at the very least."

Steve stood behind them both noding his head. Stance meant to be intimidating but with everyone with him, he didn't feel scared anymore. 

"What do you mean owes you? Tony doesn't owe you anything." Rhodey couldn't believe these people. They came into Tony's home and demand him. He laughed at the thought. 

"He killed my parents. He's the reason everything happened." Wandas words came out with a vicious venom coating. 

Sam who had remained sitting along with Scott and Natasha smiled at the girl as if he truly believed what she was saying was true. 

"Killed your," Tony pulled a face after sharing a look with Pepper and standing up. "You know what. You're not worth it. You'll be going back to the compound where the UN officials will deal with you." Turning his back to them, he moved only his eyes up making contact with Petra he winked at the girl a signal as such for her to leave once no one saw her. 

A flash of red left Wandas hands causing everyone to leap into action. Vision was one of the first. He had decided to remain quite Petras words echoing through his head and having witnessed everything that had happened he realised he didn't want a person like her, people like them in his life. 

Before he could actually do anything, Petras senses had gone off. The hairs on her arms and neck stood up which had alerted her to what was about to happen. The red of Wandas magic woved and weaved itself around the young girl. Tendrils of it entering her mind to twist her every fear into reality. 

It was as if time stood still all Tony could do was scream the girls name. Fear hacking at his bones. The Rouges all stood in shocked silence having witnessed the girl appear out of no where to take the hit meant for Tony. 

Wanda however couldn't have felt more pleased. Having seen Stark dismiss her words as if she meant nothing she'd decided he need to known that he wasn't untouchable. That he couldn't just turn away and forget what he'd done to them all. What she wasn't expecting was some teenage girl to take his place but after hearing his scream, heard his fear she realised that whoever this girl was, Stark cared for her so he'd obviously be hurt if she was. 

Stephen stepped forward shaking hands forming to stop the damage that was about to be done to the girl he had grown to love as a daughter before it was too late. Only he paused as he saw that the magic wasn't affecting her like it should have. 

The others must have had the same thought as they all including Wanda herself watched in sick fascination as the magic leaked out of her as if it was sand falling to the floor. 

No screaming or crying came from the unknown girl. She stood stock still as the final flow of magic left her and her mind total intact.

Petra tilted her head to the side, a move that Tony and the rest of her family usually found cute but none of them could stop the shivers that went down their spines at her look. Eyes blank as if unseeing they thought tha maybe the magic had truly done something after all. Then she spoke. The Rouges had face aliens, hydra and robots but the words leaving her mouth, the tone left the more terrified than ever. 

"I'm a spider witch. And do you know what spiders do to their prey?" Taking a step towards them all she spoke once more before leaping. 

"Let's find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Rouges to learn some truths.

Within the blink of an eye, Petra had her slim fingered hand wrapped around Wandas neck. The silence that followed was deafening. She could picture how easy it would be to actually crush the girls throat. Wanda herself was trying her hardest to release herself from the girls grip, having found out after yet again trying to use her powers that they didn't work on the girl. 

Swiping her legs from under her, Petra could hear the movement of Wandas bones as they tried to stretch themselves so they wouldn't be broken. Seeing as Wanda could hardly fight back, she drew her fist back before aiming it straight at her nose physically feeling the crunch of one. The scream Wanda let out had some sick sense of vindictiveness come alive in Petra that she didn't know she had. 

The others who had been frozen in shock all seem to jump into action at the same time. Letting go of Wanda, Petra bent her whole back down to avoid a punch from Steve only to bring her legs up to wrap around said mans neck. 

Steve felt his body go into shut down mode quickly as the girl squeezed her thighs tightly cutting off his air supply. Lifting her up he hoped it would give him an advantage but he realised the mistake he made when she twisted her body into a horizontal position whilst her legs remained around his neck. 

Hands grappled at her trying to help wit her release. Catching a fist that had been aimed at her abdomen she twisted the arm she realised belonged to Natasha throwing the women into Wanda making them both slam into the ground. 

Pushing herself up into a standing position on steves shoulders, she used her powers to run on the wall only to perform round house kick on said man. Steve not having enough to breathe let alone think, saw stars dancing across his vision as he slowly fell to his knees try in spite, to get oxygen in his lungs. 

Clint, Sam and Scott all stood in a semicircle around her as if they could box her in. Giving them a faulse sense of winning, Petra aloud them to corner her before she attacked. Left and right her fists were flying connecting with each of her targets. It was like a dance with a very predictable partner. For every punch they threw at her she threw three back. A punch connected to her face but Petra didn't allow herself time to think of who had punched her. She only ducked under yet another punch before grabbing ahold of a leg flying towards her head. Pushing the leg back she used the distraction to deliver the final blow. She 

Having injueeed them all, she finally got to work. 

Wanda was webbed to the chair at the head of the table. Blood dripped down her nose joined the cut at her lip creating a a metallic smell Petra could literally taste. A black eye was already forming on the girl a perfect reminder that she wasn't anything without her powers. Her hands bound tightly to the arms ensured her that she wouldn't be able to attempt more damage with her magic. Not having to even check to make sure she couldn't get out as Petra knew first hand how strong the webbing was, she webbed Wandas legs down as well just for good measure. 

In the few seconds it took her to have the girl rendered useless, she had the Captain and the others webbed to various chairs. Not even needing to think before she let her senses take over for her. 

It's was almost beautiful Tony thought whilst watching his surrogate daughter web the others without so much as breaking a sweat. His little girl truly was the picture of innocence unless provoked. A true spider. 

Once Petra had all of them webbed she paused to check on Tony who was in the arms of both Stephen and his cloak. A picture of obvious protection yet affection. 

The others had also gotten closer to Tony in an obvious show of protection (even if Tony didn't think he needed it). 

Still with her back towards the others she spoke. "I'm going to speak and you're going to listen, I did think about kicking all your asses until we had to scrape you off the floor because f you think what I just did was all I had, you'd be rudely mistaken. But you know what?, I'd rather destroy you the I learned you destroyed Tony. With words." After watching the others sit Petra walked to the side of the from giving herself a view of everyone. "You know when I was younger I wanted to be just like you. All of you really. I mean you were superheroes, real life superheroes who wouldn't want to be you?"

Head tilted to the side peta thought carefully about everything she was going to say. "That stayed the same until I became one myself then I realised being a superhero wasn't everything. It was dangerous and tiresome and down right scary at times. But, I always thought if they could do it, if the Avengers can fight for us then I can learn to fight for by city as well."

"I'm not even going to get into it, because your not webbed down in your seats for me no, that's for Tony. Which I don't understand why seen as her did everything for you-"

Wanda cut her off then not being able to listen to this little girl who didn't even know who Toyn stark really was. "He killed my parents. He's the reason we were arrested and on the run. He's the reason my brother is dead."

Seeing her become more hysterical, Steve decided to cut in. "Listen you don't know Tony like us, like you said you haven't been around to see what we've seen which is why I think you should release us and we can talk privately. Because this is obviously all about the accords and kid they weren't right". 

Letting out a laugh that lacked emotion Petra took a deep breath and reminded herself that they needed the Rouges for now so she couldn't hurt them. Too much. 

"Did you ever actually read the original accords? I did after I got back I read and re-read them so many times I could probably recite them to you. Yes I can admit that something weren't right--"

"See even you are saying they're wrong!"

"No in not!" Petra rounded on Wanda face blank but eyes on fire with emotion. "But you all of you ran as soon as your dear Captain said no. You hurt the person you were supposed to care about. Did you even bother checking to see if Vision was ok?-"

Not giving her the time to answer Petra carried on. "You used you're 'powers' the ones that came from Hydra to hurt Vision and then left without checking the damage. Friday can you bring up what happened after Wanda and Clint left him please." 

"Of course Petra."

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room surprising even Tony himself as even he didn't know what Petra knew and didn't. With how clever she actually is, Tony knew how unpredictable she can be. 

A layout of the old compound was shown drawing attention the the amount of floors Vision was actually smashed through. 

Seeing the damage Wanda placed a hand over her mouth seeing the horror she had caused. Swiping her hand, Petra brought up reports of some of the injuries Vision had sub stained. From broken bones to a bruised face the list went on. Tears began leaking down Wandas cheeks but none of the Rouges could comfort her as they couldn't get out of the webbing. Petra herself didn't feel anything as she looked at the girl who had hurt her friend. 

"You blame Tony so much but you're the one who willingly went with hydra. Not him. You're so consumed with vengeance for what?"

"He killed my parents. He's a monster"

Steve sighed wiping a hand down his face. "She's a kid, she thought they could help her and obviously they lied."

Tony looked down at that, yet another reminded of what he'd done wrong. He still couldn't believe Steve was defending a girl who worked for an organisation that destroyed his friend. 

"Ah you keep repeating that. And to be honest I'm glad you brought this up. I've been doing some research. I'm going to ask for fact okay then I'm going to speak. Also Steve the girls not a kid. If she can joint an organisation that kills then she's not a kid. "

"You said it was Tony's bomb that destroyed your home yes."

"It didn't just destroy my hone, it killed my parents."

Petra cast a look a Tony giving him a wink that confused the man. "I'm going to be blunt Wanda. You're family were collateral damage.--"

"How dare you they were my family. That was my home." Wanda screamed before trying to use her powers. Only to find she could looking up in alarm she made eye contact with a smirking Petra. "My powers. I can't use them."

"That would be my doing. Moving on everyone's heard of the weapons Tony used to make. He made hundreds of thounds of them for years and not once did he get a report of a dud wesapon. That's because there never was one. It's ridiculous if you think a man as smart as Tony allowed a faulty weapon to be manufactured. Did you know that every weapon has a serial number on it? They do that just incase a weapon needs to be checked or something like that."

Eyes widening, Wanda had a clue about were this was going as did Stephen who smiled a confused Tony's head. He truly did love Petra. 

"After I read everything I could about every single one of you I did some hacking. That weapon the one that killed your parents. That wasn't a weapon made by Tony. No hydra made it."

"You're lying. You're a liar hydra didn't kill them Tony did"

Petra honestly couldn't believe this girl. Was she actually that delusional? "Wanda I tracked everything back. Hydra planned the explosion. All the way down to having Tony's name on the bomb. They knew your country was at war. And what better way for them to get new experiments than by using what they knew."

A loud sob escaped the girls throat. She didn't want to believe it but it made sense why weapons made by a man like Stark suddenly stopped working. 

"That's enough now can't you see what your doing to her. She's had enough look at her."

Petra carried on as if Clint had never spoke. "You joined hydra to avenge your parents death against an innocent man who wasn't involved. You had a part in making Ultron even if you won't admit it. You manipulated Tony's mind to create a monster. You worked for him helped him along with your brother. The only reason you stopped is because you knew that you'd die as well if he got away with what he wanted. Your brother was killed by Ultron who was created by you and you was created by hydra. Everything you've blamed Tony for, everything you've said is his fault, is actually hydras. You've spent so many years hating him. Using him. How does it feel to know everything you are, everything you've become, everything you will become is all because of hydra?"

Wandas face was emotionless. Tears leaving paths of inner destruction down her face. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. A rather fitting way of showing her feelings. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to answer. Everything was her fault. No she couldn't allow it to be, wouldn't allow it to be. 

"You want to know why I didn't stop when you told me to Clint? I'm just showing you what it's like to be Tony. I'm showing you what it's like to be broken down so much you don't know what to feel."

Standing up she walked over to Tony holding out her hand. "And I'm going to show you what it's like to be a real family. You may think I'm too hard or don't understand but I do. I really do. Mr Stark--" "Tony" "--Tony is my, our family now and you know what Steve?"

Steve himself almost didn't want to answer her. He wasn't expecting this girl to know so much. To be able to tear apart a team member whilst he was rendered useless made him feel weak. Made him feel like the old Steve who had to rely on others to fight for him. It was sickening really how one girl could do this to him and the others as he could see they all were thinking the same things. Whatever this girl Petra had on them wasn't going to be pretty. 

"We're with him till the end of the line." With that Petra left hand in hand with Tony the others all following out after them.


End file.
